Sleeping with the enemy
by Coleyx
Summary: ONE SHOT, MAINLY SMUT! This is an alternative ending to the scene John and Perkins fight.


**This story is MAINLY SMUT!**

 _O_ _ne shot._

 _written for Jean S, enjoy xx_

 _xxxx_

My eyes snap open at the sound of the floor creaking, someone's in here.. surly nobody would be stupid enough to break the Continental rules?

A sniper shot into the pillow made my heart leap into my mouth before I rolled off the bed and caught the eye of the intruder.. Perkins!

Before I could think too much she held her gun up and started shooting, I rolled off the other side of the bed and dove into her knocking the gun out of her hand

She grunted and continued to try fight free of me, this bitch was crazy!! She rolled over and kicked my ribs making me groan but I still never stopped advancing to keep her on the floor a safe distance away from the gun

"Ahhhhh!" She punched my stitches making me hiss, the blood started dripping down my torso being dried up by the material of my banged up shirt.

Her small fingers wrapped around my throat as she rolled us over straddling my waist pressing her thumbs into my wind pipe "goodbye John" I gasped for breath and threw her off me

She was crawling for her gun and I jump up kicking her as hard as I could making her scream flipping over to hold her ribs "fuck!!!" I climbed over her and grabbed her throat tightly still panting

"Perkins, iv never known you to get out of bed for less than three" she struggled and wrapped her legs around my waist trying to throw me off her, she was already exhausted!

"Viggo's giving me four to break hotel rules" I shook my head at her and gripped her neck tighter, she grinned resting her hands on my forearm "oh, this turns me on so much" I made a disgusted face at her

"Trying to kill me turns you on?" She laughed and nodded slightly tightening her legs around my waist. Only now I realized the position we're in and try to pull my groin away from her, it didn't work.

I would have to let her neck go to pull her leg's off "well I thought you were a pussy, I didn't think you'd be able to over power me since coming back from retirement"

She thinks I lost my edge while I wasn't working? Didn't these people know anything about me? "Think again" she hummed and rocked her hips against me slowly, much to my dismay she was getting me hard "mmm.. let me go" I laughed and shook my head

"I don't think so" her hand fell from my arm and pulled her top up tugging on her nipple "well make a decision, fuck me or kill me"

She rocked her hips again still playing with her nipple, what the fuck is happening? Her other hand went between our legs and grabbed my cock through my boxers

She let out a groan when she felt me swell and bulge under her touch "fuck, you're huge" I clenched my teeth and gripped her neck tighter making her moan "oh fuck" she swapped nipple's and started tugging on that too

She was already lost, was this a trick? I was so confused I had no idea how to react, I was pissed! She tried to fucking kill me!!

She pulled her hand away from me and started pulling on the waist band of my boxers "let me suck it, please" I tutted and let her go standing up "fuck off Perkins"

I picked her gun up and loaded it waiting for her to do anything else crazy "ohh, what's wrong? Can't handle it?" She sat down on the bed facing me and slipped her trousers off opening her legs wide

My eyes dropped to scan her core, she was wet. Her fingers grazed over her panties making her twitch slightly before she pulled them aside and slipped a finger into her pussy moaning

"This could be your cock, you could be tasting this right now" she pulled her finger out and popped it into her mouth sucking all her juices off it, fuck that was hot.

She cupped her breast again squeezing her nipple as her fingers went back to her dripping pussy "let me touch you John, you'll enjoy it" I frowned at her but her head rolled back on her shoulders moaning

Fuck! My cock twitched in my boxers and she started rocking her hips up and down opening her legs wider "oh john" she wasn't even paying attention to me anymore, lost in her own little world of pleasure

I wanted to bury my face in her pussy till she couldn't feel her body anymore but I didn't know if I could.. iv not been with anyone since..

Her moaning cut me off from my downward spiral "ohhh!! F-fuckkk" she gasped loudly when I grabbed her thighs pulling her to the bottom of the bed slapping her hand away before I ripped her panties off

"Oh please John! Please I'm so close" I laughed and blew lightly making her squeal jerking around "what was that?" She cursed and wriggled around opening her legs even wider trying to touch herself again, I slapped her hand away before I dove my face into her pussy

"Oooooh!!!!!" She wrapped her fingers in my hair and started riding my face desperately. It wasn't long before she starting cumming all over the place and twitched pushing me away trying to stop me licking her.

I leaned back and she panted pulling me down on the bed next to her before climbing over me pulling my boxers down freeing my cock from its confines "ohhh, so big" she gripped me and lowered her head down licking the tip softly

I gritted my teeth and grabbed a fist full of her hair forcing her mouth around my cock, she chocked and gagged pulling away again. I didn't need to push her head back down, she continued to chock herself forcing my steel length down her throat

I grabbed her hips and forced a finger into her ass making her squeal before pushing me back into her mouth, I could feel the back of her throat squeezing tightly trying to breath around my cock with no avail

She pulled away and panted trying to breath but her eyes scrunched up as I forced another finger into her ass "ooooohh John, please! Pleaaaase"

My teeth clenched before I pushed her away and stood pulling her leg's off the bed enough to flip her over

She groaned sticking her ass up further and I pressed myself into her pussy to lather my cock in her juices before I pulled it out smirking

"Hold on tight" she looked back at me grinning and I forced my cock into her puckered ass, she screamed but I didn't stop till I couldn't fit anymore in

"Oh fuck, fuck!! Your so big, it hurts!" I pushed her upper body further down into the bed and wriggled my hips making her squeal again

Fucking bitch got turned on trying to kill me, let's settle the score! I pulled all the way out while she moaned and hissed at the pain before I slammed myself back in again.

She let out a blood curdling scream but I kept the pace, I wasn't having sex. Pure animalistic fucking! She started enjoying it and pushed her ass back "oh John! Harder!! Fuck me!!!"

She was screaming as she tensed up, her muscles started pulling and squeezing my cock trying to make me cum.. It wasn't happening.

I pulled myself out of her and flip her around while she was exhausted, she lay with her knees up and her head hanging off the edge of the bed. When she looked up at me I lifted my swollen cock and forced it down her throat.

She started sputtering and choking but never pushed me away I was impressed. Her hands went to my hips as she tried to move her tongue but my cock was pinning it at the bottom of her mouth

Her legs fell open a little and I shrugged before pinching her clit harshly, she groaned and clamped her legs around my hand but it was too late.

I done it again and she screamed around my cock making me hiss and pull it out letting her breath, she gulped in lung fulls of air before grabbing my balls and sucking them into her mouth. She was only enjoying the oxygen while she could, smart girl

I started rubbing her clit with my finger and she moaned opening her legs enough for me to press a finger into her pussy "oh fuck!" I tutted before grabbing her throat and forcing my cock into her mouth again.

She sucked on it greedily pulling and squeezing my balls as I picked up the pace flicking my thumb over her clit leaving her moaning, rocking her hips silently begging for more

I could feel my balls tightening as my groaning got louder making her grunt and suck harder, I didn't even need to fuck her face.. she was choking herself and gagging every single time I hit the back of her throat it was so fucking sexy.

I tensed up and grabbed her throat tightly letting out a roar, at the same time she screamed around my cock and started to spasm on the bed cumming every where again.

She continued to suck my cock untill I was panting and jerking around, I pulled myself out of her mouth when I couldn't take anymore and she feel limp breathing heavy.

"Fuck John.. that was the best fuck iv ever had!" I smirked and sat down across the room running my hands through my hair. When my eyes opened she was standing in front of me and lifted her gun slowly.

I didn't even try and stop her, a grin spread on her face before she placed her finger on the tripper still standing completely naked, her nipples stood to attention and I couldn't keep my eyes off them long

She tugged on one of her nipples again and cursed tossing the gun on the floor before climbing over me, her wet pussy lips settled nicely around my cock before she started sliding herself back and forth using me to play with her clit.

I instantly pinched her nipple and pulled her closer sucking the other into my mouth, she moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers in my hair starting to slide herself faster moaning louder at the sensation of me swelling under her

"Oooh, John! Fuuuuck!!!!!" I nibbled her nipple making her gasp as her body tensed up and her juices dripped out of her lathering my cock, I gripped her hips painfully sliding her back and forth again but she was sensitive and cried out trying to pull my hands away

"Hands behind your head" she whimpered and done as I told her jerking around a little. Fuck, her submission made me harder!

I grabbed the back of her thigh's lifting her ass up as I pressed my cock into her tight pussy groaning, this bitch was gripping me so tight I couldn't move straight away while she adjusted.

She's had long enough "ride me slut" she moaned and started rolling her hips still locking her hands behind her head, when I pinched her nipples they fell for a second before she hesitantly put them back in place moaning

"l-let me touch you" I shook my head and rested my arms on the chair casually, she groaned and twitched before whimpering again

"J-John!! I need my hands to fuck you" I snickered and she huffed started to speed up as she enjoyed it even more, I was going to let her move.. just not when she asked!

Minutes past and I was groaning myself as her muscles squeezed and gripped me "you can move now"

She moaned loudly and gripped my shoulders lifting her ass up to slam herself down on me before she started squealing and clamped down around my cock

"Oooh! I'm.. I'm gonna.." she tensed up further and shuddered violently before I nudged her to stand a little and started fucking her roughly

"Oooooohhh!! Fuuuuck yes!!" I gritted my teeth tightening my grip as I picked up the pace and roared breathlessly letting her pussy milk me completely dry

She still jerked around panting and rested her head on my shoulder trying to collect herself "you feel so good" her hips rolled again before she moaned softly in my ear "even limp you feel amazing"

I still panted trying to gather myself and squeezed her ass before I stood and tossed her on the bed away from me "mmm.. are you finished with me?"

I looked down at her as she started tugging on her nipple again biting down on her lip, this girl was never ending.. "yes.. I am, but you aren't" her eyebrow raised in confusion

"You broke continental rules, I'll keep that a secret.." she grinned and I dropped my gaze to her core "and you'll show me how grateful you are"

The grin on her face grew even more before she walked her fingers down her body and traced her finger over her swollen clit "tell me how many fingers I've to use"

Fuck, she was supposed to be pissed not horny!! "2" she pushed 2 fingers into her pussy still not dropping her eyes from me "faster" she started fucking herself and moaned loudly

"Oh John, you turn me on so much" the sound of her juices made my balls tingle again, her eyes stayed locked on mine and I licked my lips meeting her gaze "come here"

I pointed to the edge of the bed and grabbed her ankles when she took to long "j-john!!!!" She removed her fingers and I grabbed her wrist quickly pulling it to my face before licking her fingers to get a taste without actually touching her

"Mmm, continue" I let go and she moaned before sliding 2 fingers back into her pussy, I waited for a second and slipped my thumb into her ass making her wail

"Nipple" she cursed and started pulling on her nipple again, as all the pleasure coursed through her body I placed my other hand on the bottom of her stomach before flicking my thumb over her sensitive clit.

She gasped loudly and started rolling her hips frantically "oh!!! Fuuck, please!!!" I grinned and pressed my thumb harder onto her clit, she screamed in response and started to spasm cumming all over herself and the bed

When her body fell limp I stepped away from her and smirked "John.. that was incredible" I quickly lifted her cloths and tossed them onto her "very good.. get out"

She laughed and sat up raising an eyebrow at me "but I'm not finished trying to kill you yet" I laughed loudly and she jumped up pulling her cloths back on

"Mark this one down as an attempted" she shrugged and licked her lips looking me over "next time" when she sauntered away I quickly caught her and slammed her against the wall before she walked out the door.

"Perkin's you're playing a dangerous game" she nodded and tried to pull me closer but I quickly caught her wrist's and pinned them above her head "Mmm, I love it when you control me"

I tutted and she got her face close to mine keeping her lips a safe distance "throw me around John, Fuck me like you hate me.. your _soo_ good at it"

She was frustratingly sexy, I dropped her hands and stepped away from her shaking my head. When I went to open the door she held it closed and dropped to her knees in front of me

"Please" her begging made my cock twitch, when I didn't say no she shuffled closer and grabbed my length tightly sucking the tip into her mouth circling her tongue.

I groaned loudly and stopped abruptly when the phone started ringing, instead of stopping her I leaned away and grabbed it

"Yes?" The sound of the reception filled my ears, people ranting in the back ground. "Mr. Wick we have a few noise complaints of gun shots from your room is everything OK?"

I looked down at Perkins still sucking on my cock greedily forcing me down her throat and back out again "yes, just a misunderstanding"

He said something back but I lost concentration when she cupped my balls and my cock hit the back of her throat at the same time

"Everything's fine thank you" I slammed the phone down and grabbed her head forcing her mouth further down groaning, her fingers dug into my hips pulling me closer

She wanted me to Fuck her throat, she was a weird one.. I didn't hesitate and held her head in place as I slammed my cock down her throat repeatedly

her drool started dripping down her chin as her face went a little red with lack of oxygen but she still didn't push me again, I grunted loudly and shot my thick warm cum down her throat.

She chocked and gagged but didn't spit any out and let it roll down her throat with a struggle, I pulled my cock out of her mouth and panted holding the wall for support.

She stood up in front of me and smirked licking her lips "I'll see you soon John"

Then she was gone.


End file.
